The Little girl
by littleangel123
Summary: Tsunade finds a little girl wondering around Konoha. How can the girl pair up the Naruto characters? Nejiten Naruhina Sasusaku Shikatema Shinoino LeeOC. Rated T just in case. Just so you know, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Masashi Kishimoto does.
1. Team Gai's Mission

The Little Girl.

One day, Tsunade stumble across a little girl while sneaking off to gamble. The little girl had black hair, big brown eyes and glasses. Tsunade wondered how the girl had come into the village without anyone informing her.

" Who are you little girl?" asked Tsunade.

" My name is Kara. But call me Kara-chan."

" Well come on little-uh, I mean Kara-chan" Tsunade said. So the two went off to the Hokage Tower. Shizune nearly freaked out over Tsunade bringing an unknown girl into the office. Then Tsunade called the first team available. Yes, it's if you guessed Team Gai you're right.

Gai and Lee rushed in while the only sane ones on the team walked in.

" Yes Lady Tsunade? You called on this very beautiful youthful day? Oh? Who's that? Why hello little girl?" Gai said giving Kara the nice Gai pose and smile. Kara started to shake with tears in her eyes. Then she jumped behind Tsunade.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! He's scaring me!! Why does he and that other bowl hair person have bushy brows? Why does that other guy with the long hair have white eyes? Why is that Chinese girl whacking them with a big metal stick?" cried Kara. Tsunade sighed.

" Well, the two idiots over there are Rock Lee and his sensei Might Gai. The girl is Tenten and the white eye boy is Neji."

" Is Neji blind?"

" No, he just has a bloodline called Byakugan. He can see chakra points and chakra flow." Tsunade noticed that Neji's vein was about to pop out of annoyance to his insane green teammates.

" Oh, did… you say… blood?" everyone saw her face go pale. Tenten stopped beating Gai and Lee up and went to Kara to comfort her.

" Don't worry, she didn't mean real blood," Tenten said. " Neji just has special powers."

" Why are you defending Neji?" Kara asked curiously. Tenten started to blush. So did our favourite Hyuga prodigy. Tsunade cleared her throat.

" Team Gai, this is your mission. You will take care of Kara-chan until we find out who she is." Tsunade ordered.

" Yes my Lady." Said Team Gai in unison.

" Why is she looking at Lee?" said Tenten confused.

" Uh… his eyebrows are way too bushy." Kara-chan lied.

" Hn." Neji concentrated on figuring out what she was thinking. Kara was looking at Lee's muscles. Not his eyebrows.

" C'mon lets go. We'll take care of this cute youthful little girl!" Lee cheered. But nobody noticed she was blushing. Then the two green idiots (Gai and Lee), Neji and Tenten took Kara to the Hyuga mansion. Kara was asking lots of questions to Tenten on the way to the mansion. She answered every question except the one question that no one ever asked. Kara whispered it to Tenten.

" Is Neji your boyfriend?" Tenten was so shocked she couldn't answer. Kara started to get confused.

" Tenten-chan? What's wrong? Why aren't you answering?" Tenten started to slowly recollect her sanity.

" Don't worry, I'm fine and no, Neji isn't my boyfriend. He's just my best friend. We've always trained together ever since when we were put into teams at age 12."

" How old are you?" asked Kara.

" Sixteen. Same as Lee and Neji." Tenten answered.

_Wow, she's 5 years older than me. _Kara thought. Then Kara sighed.

" What's wrong Kara-chan? Why are you sighing? Did we do anything wrong to ruin your youthful day?" Lee asked. Then Kara's inner self acted up.

"**CHA! This is weird!" **said inner self while slapping her forehead.

" No, it's nothing!" Kara said quickly. Too quickly.

" Here we are. This is where you'll be staying." Said Neji as they arrived at the Hyuga mansion.

" Wow, this place is big! But why can't I stay with Tenten-chan?"

" Well, I don't have enough room at my house." Tenten explained.

" Can't you stay at Neji's with me?" Tenten started to blush.

" Well, Neji's part of the house doesn't have enough room for 3 people. It's for 2 people only. Neji's room and your room."

" But can't Neji and you share a room?"

This time it was Neji's turn to blush " Why can't you and Tenten share a room?" he asked.

" I like having my own room. Anyways, that way I can have my own room and Tenten can stay too!" She nearly did the nice Gai pose without the shiny teeth.

While that little scene was happening, Gai was telling Lee a little thing he had noticed.

" Look at that Lee, Neji and Tenten's youthful feelings for each other are starting to unravel. I wonder when they'll tell each other?" Gai said.

" Hey! What are you two talking about?" Kara called. Neji and Tenten were on either side of her.

" Coming!" the two green people answered. Then, they started to race. Neji sighed. This was going to be a long, and he meant long mission.


	2. The Rookie 9 tag along

The Rookie 9 tag along

The next day, Team Gai took Kara to the training field. She wanted to play somewhere else than the Hyuga mansion. So Neji had called the rest of the team (except Gai-sensei) and they took her to the training field.

"Wow! This place is so big!" Kara cheered. While cheering, she accidentally snapped a tree in half.

" Oops. My bad. I can't control my strength sometimes." Kara explained. Neji and Tenten went into sweat drop while Lee's eyes started shining.

" You're so strong! You should train with us!" said Lee. Just as Lee said that, our favourite rookies came in.

" There you guys are! Lady Tsunade sent us to help you in your mission." A pink haired kunoichi exclaimed. Lee's cheeks started to turn red. Another shinobi wearing blue started to glare at Lee.

" Who are you guys?" Kara asked. She looked at the nine new ninjas.

" HI! I'm Naruto Uzamaki! Also known as the 1# hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja! I'm gonna be the next Hokage! Believe it!" said a blonde, orange wearing ninja.

" Hi Naruto! You're going to be Hokage like Lady Tsunade? That's so cool!" Kara exclaimed.

" I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Said the blue wearing ninja. He cast a glance at the pink haired girl. Kara noticed his hair oddly resembled to a cockatoo.

" Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm Lady Tsunade's apprentice. Sasuke, Naruto and I make team 7." Said the pink haired girl with a warm voice.

" Wow, you guys are all in a team? Cool!" said Kara.

" H-hi. I-I'm Hinata Hyuga. I'm Neji's cousin." Said a girl with long blue hair and white eyes with a lavender tint.

" Wow… your soooo pretty!" Kara said while admiring Hinata.

" I'm Kiba Inuzuka. And this is Akamaru." Said a brown haired boy with red fang marks on his cheeks. There was a big dog beside him.

"Awwwwwwww! Akamaru is soooo cute!" said Kara. Akamaru licked Kara in the face. She started to laugh.

" I'm Shino Aburame. Hinata, Kiba and I make Team 8." Said a creepy guy with shades and a jacket on.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! There's bugs all over you're hand!" Kara screamed.

" I know they're my pets." Shino said creeping out Kara even more. She hid behind Lee.

" Shino! Don't creep her out!" said a blonde kunoichi in an almost affectionate voice. Shino's cheeks had a hint of pink on it." Well, I'm Ino Yamanaka. My mom runs the best flower shop in Konoha."

" A flower shop? Cool!" Kara said not hiding behind Lee anymore.

" I'm Choji Akamichi!" said a fa-uh… I mean husky boy eating chips.

" Can I have a chip?" Kara asked. Choji gave her one of his beloved chips. " Wait, who's that?" Kara pointed a boy with a spiky ponytail. He was asleep lying down beside a tree.

"HEY!!! WAKE UP!!!!!" Ino yelled at the boy. She kicked him so hard he bolted awake.

" Oh man, how troublesome. I'm Shikamaru Nara. Ino, Choji and I make Team 10." Said the boy sleepily.

" So, that's everyone here? I can't believe that I'm hanging out with 12 ninjas!" Kara said excitedly. Naruto grinned.

" Want to get some ramen Kara-chan?" Naruto asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

" You ate before we came here. Remember? You ate 20 LARGE bowls of ramen." Sasuke said.

" But I'm still hungry!" wailed Naruto. Hinata came up to Naruto and put her hand affectionately on his shoulder.

" Don't worry Naruto-kun, we'll eat afterwards. " said Hinata with a blush. Naruto smiled.

" Thanks Hinata-chan!" Naruto said. He made her blush even more. Kiba glared at Naruto with a jealous hint in his eyes.

" Hinata-chan? Are you and Naruto dating?" asked Kara. Hinata's face started to blush a thousand shades of pink and red before fainting into Naruto's arms. Naruto and Kiba started to panic. Kiba was so panicked he ran to her side in a flash.

" HINATA-CHAN! ARE YOU OKAY? SPEAK TO ME!!!! PLEASE!!!! HINATA-CHAN!!!!!!" Naruto screamed.

" HINATA!!!!! C'MON!!!!! AT ALL THE TIMES YOU CAN FAINT WHY NOW?!!!! OH, KAMI-SAN WHY NOW? OI!! HINATA!!!" Kiba screamed too.

" It's okay, I can wake her up." Said Kara quietly. She came up to Hinata but Naruto was so panicky, he accidentally hit, while waving his arms, Kara and she got a nosebleed, an enormous one. Kara started to yell at him.

"You ******! Why did you ****** do that!!" Kara yelled.

" Don't worry Kara-chan, I can heal you." Said Sakura. She did some hand signs and a green aura surrounded her hands. She put her green aura hands in front of Kara's face. In seconds, our favourite cherry blossom girl healed her. Kara grinned at Sakura.

" Thanks Sakura-chan! Oh and sorry about the swearing. I didn't mean it." Apologized Kara.

" It's okay, we hear kids your age swear all the time." Sakura said. Then she turned to Naruto.

" NA-RU-TO!!! YOU SHOULD WATCH WHERE YOU WAVE YOUR ARMS!!!" yelled a very angry Sakura. She punched Naruto and he went flying to a tree. She was about to throw shuriken to pin his clothes so he couldn't escape, but Sasuke stopped her.

" Let me." He said. He winked at Sakura (funny no one noticed him winking) and threw his shuriken outlining Naruto's shape perfectly. All those weapons pinned him without a scratch on his skin. No matter how much Naruto struggled, he couldn't get out.

" HEY!! YOU GUYS!!! LET ME OUT!!!" Naruto yelled. Sakura shook her head no.

" Not until Hinata wakes up!" Sakura answered.

Meanwhile Kara was trying to wake up Hinata. Kara tried her wake up poke on Hinata. She jolted awake the second Kara touched her.

" Where's Naruto-kun? Is he Okay?" said Hinata when she woke up.

" Naruto's okay. He's pinned down at that tree over there. Hinata started to run towards Naruto. She ripped off the shuriken one by one.

" Aww, I like that outline. It's a work of art!" Said Kara.

" There's still marks on here from the shuriken." Hinata said.

"Okay then" Kara said happily. Then she came over to the tree and once Naruto was off, she cut out the Naruto outline with her own hand. Everyone was amazed at her strength. Sasuke made a mental note that he should train more. Once Kara was done the tree was about fall.

" TIMBER!!!!" yelled Kara. The tree started to fall. Then Temari from the Sand flew in not noticing the tree.

" Hey guys, what's up?" Then she noticed the tree. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Temari! Watch out!!!!!!!!" yelled Shikamaru. He threw himself at Temari knocking them both out of the way of the tree. They got out of the way just in time. Shikamaru sighed in relief. Then he realized how he was holding on to Temari. He had his arms around her waist! To his shock, she was unconscious.

" Awwwwwwww, that's soooo adorable!" Kara squealed. The other girls were also squealing. Shikamaru decided that Temari needed some shade. " How troublesome." He muttered under his breath. Then he carried her bridal style to a nearby tree. The girls started to squeal way more. He laid her down but it seemed like she needed support. So he sat down beside her, propped her up and put his arm around her. Without realizing it, Temari snuggled him, which, made him blush. Shikamaru was actually enjoying the moment so much, that he fell asleep, pleased with himself.

" Well would you look at that? My best friend has a girl! A very pretty one too!" Choji sighed as watched the moment while eating.

" I rather not." Neji said.

**" CHA! Let's play with his love life a little!"** said Kara's inner self.

_Okay, let's do it. _Said Kara to her inner self.

" Ino-chan? Can we get some flowers for Tenten-chan?" asked Kara. Ino smiled.

" Okay, but why?" asked Ino.

" Neji needs a little help with his relationship with Tenten-chan."

" Okay, I'm up for it!" agreed Ino. Then Shizune came running to them.

" You guys! We figured out who Kara-chan is!" She informed them. " Wake up Shikamaru and Temari and go to Lady Tsunade's office right away!" Then Shizune disappeared in a poof.

"Okay let's go then." Said Lee. " We shall find out who this youthful little girl is!!" then Kara started to giggle. Then people started to wonder why she was giggling. But, there was no time to ask her. They woke up the sleeping couple and went to the Hokage Tower.

Kara: Please review!

Neji: I know who you like!

Kara: Uh, time to go! Wait for the next chapter! Bye!!!


	3. Karachan is WHAT

Kara-chan is WHAT!

At Tsunade's office, the 11 chunin, the 2 jonin and the pink medical ninja (she's a chunin) were in complete shock. Tsunade felt her vein bulging in her head. Weren't ninja supposed to be prepared for anything?

" Okay, let me get this straight. Kara-chan is WHAT?!" Naruto screamed. Tsunade almost just about had it. This boy was EXACTLY like Jiraiya.

" You heard me! She's the daughter of a matchmaker in a village not far from the Sand village. Oh, and SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!" Tsunade said FOR THE FIFTH TIME.

_No wonder she was asking if Neji was my boyfriend._ _She would know if someone likes someone. Did she sense that I like Neji-kun? WHAT AM I THINKING!!!! Neji-__KUN__!! When did I start thinking like that? _Tenten wondered. Neji was beating up himself mentally in the meanwhile.

_WHY COULDN'T I FIGURE THAT OUT FROM THE START!!!! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE A _GENIUS _FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. Oh well, not worth beating yourself up over anyways. Could she MAYBE, just maybe know if my Tenten likes me? WHOA!!!! DID I JUST THINK __MY__ TENTEN? FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI-SAN WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?????? _Neji's poor brain was probably slightly malfunctioning at those thoughts. Lee on the other hand was quite, uh, cheerful. Maybe his brain is malfunctioning like Neji's.

_Wow! Kara-chan is a matchmaker's daughter! Maybe she could see if anyone likes me! Then that special girl that Kara-chan finds could spend the rest of her life with me. I would protect that girl till the day I die!! _Lee thought in an idiotic way. Shikamaru's mind was filled only with thoughts of Temari and how troublesome this situation was. Naruto's mind was a bit scattered.

_AAAAHHHH! Kara-chan is a matchmaker's daughter! No wonder she was asking about Hinata-chan and I. Speaking of Hinata-chan, WOW! She looks soooo hot! Her nice shiny hair is glowing in the sun; her eyes look really pretty too. Her lips look really soft. If only I could ki- WHOA!!! WHAT AM I THINKING!!!! THAT'S IT!! I HANG AROUND WITH PERVY SAGE TOO MUCH!!!! _Yes, our knuckleheaded ninja did hang around with Pervy Sage too much. Sakura's mind was a bit more organized than Naruto.

_I can't believe that Kara-chan is actually a matchmaker's daughter._ _No wonder she can see the signs of a relationship. Wait, is Sasuke-kun staring at me again? _Sakura noticed that her longtime crush was staring at her yet again.

_Kara-chan's a matchmaker's daughter. Hn never could've guessed that. Whoa, Sakura's eyes are so beautiful. Looking into those eyes… exactly like staring into emeralds. Oh no, she caught me staring! _The Uchiha boy reluctantly turned his head away from Sakura to hide his blush. Choji was too busy eating chips to even think about Kara-chan's family, Kiba was recovering from what Tsunade said while thinking of Hinata. Hinata was giving Naruto side-glances and Temari was thinking more about the lazy genius that saved her more than Kara-chan. Shino, was, well, mentally yelling at his bugs.

_Kara-chan is the daughter of a matchmaker. Not that surprising. Whatever. WOULD YOU BUGS JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!!! STOP TALKING ABOUT INO FOR KAMI-SAN'S SAKE!!!!! YOU GUYS TALK ABOUT HER EVERYDAY SINCE THAT MISSSION AT THE LAND OF SEA. YES, I KNOW I SAVED HER AND IT DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE HER! I AM A HIDDEN LEAF SHINOBI AND I AM SUPPOSED TO SAVE MY COMRADES!! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF I LIKE THEM OR NOT! IT'S MY JOB TO SAVE PEOPLE! _Um, I guess his bugs got carried away. Ino, well her mind was just like Sakura's.

_Hmmmmm, Kara-chan's a matchmaker's daughter. No wonder she asked me to help Neji's relationship with Tenten. Huh, funny. I could've never guess who she was. Maybe she couldn't help me with Shino-kun. Well, I never know. _FIANALLY! Someone admits they like someone. About time!Well, to interrupt everyone's thoughts, Tsunade cleared her throat.

" Well, are you guys ready for a A-Rank mission? Well, about Kara-chan, a ninja is trying to kidnap her. Her family sent her here to be safe. The ninja caught wind of her coming to Konoha and is coming straight HERE. Her family has contacted us to send her back to her town before the ninja catches her. This ninja is from the Sound and works as Orochimaru's assistant. No, not Kabuto. Her name is Karin. Sasuke, I think you know her."

" That little *****. On a mission, I ran into her and she fell in love with me. She kept on stalking me and stealing my sweaty clothes. When I told her I wasn't interested, she swore that she'd wait till I realized that I love her. Heh, if she thinks that will happen, she's INSANE." Sasuke shuddered at the memory he didn't want to remember. Kara made a disgusted face.

"EWWWWWW!!! Sweaty clothes? That's icky!!!!" she said. Sakura looked at Sasuke with pity.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said with affection. Sasuke blushed at Sakura's tone of voice. Tsunade thought they were taking this WAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY too slow.

" Are you guys gotta go or let Karin steal her? Temari will be squad leader. NOW GET GOING BEFORE KARIN GET'S HERE!!!!!!"

"Yes, My Lady." Said the Leaf Ninjas. As they left, Shikamaru turned to question Tsunade.

"My Lady, I have one question," Shikamaru said not knowing that Tsunade's temper was rising.

" What is it Nara?" said a very angry Tsunade.

" Why are you sending 13 ninjas?"

" BECAUSE KARIN IS A HIGHLY SKILLED NINJA AND IF WE ONLY SEND A 4 MAN SQUAD SHE"LL PROBBLY TAKE KARA-CHAN WAAAAAAYYYYYYY QUICKER THAN SHE WOULD! NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE NARA!!!!!!!" Tsunade yelled. She threw a chair at Shikamaru, but he dodged it only by an inch. Then, he ran out of the office as fast as he can. Tsunade plopped down into her desk and started to rub her temples. She swore that these ninja might be the end of her.

After the incident with Tsunade, everyone packed up and got ready to take Kara home. They met her at the gate and they started to walk towards the Sand Village.


	4. Stop at Tanzaku Gai

Stop at Tanzaku Gai

After, a whole day of traveling, the gang finally came across the village Tanzaku Gai. Naruto grinned to himself. This is the place where Tsunade fought Orochimaru and knocked down a tower. He remembered finding the tower in ruins and the wall looking like it had been used as a punching bag. The wall looked fixed enough, but not the tower. Naruto felt something brush his arm. It was Hinata's hair. She was looking for the tower to see if it was really Tanzaku Gai.

"Don't bother looking for the tower Hinata-chan. Grandma Tsunade and Orochimaru broke it 2 years ago."

"How did they break it Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

" They used it as a fighting area." Answered Naruto. He took the pleasure of seeing Hinata's surprised face. He thought her expression was one of the cutest things he'd seen.

"HEY ARE YOU GUYS GONNA STAND THERE OR ARE YOU GONNA HELP US FIND A HOTEL?!" Kara yelled from entrance. The rest of the team was waiting for them. Naruto noticed that Kiba was glaring at him yet again.

"Come on, Naruto-kun. W-we could race to the entrance." Hinata suggested.

"Okay, Hinata-chan. Last one there the rotten ramen!" Naruto declared. Pumping chakra to his feet, he zoomed off. Hinata also pumped chakra to her feet and having the ability to let chakra out of any chakra point, she zoomed way past Naruto. Naruto laughed and tried to pump more chakra in his feet. No matter how much chakra he pumped, he couldn't get past the pretty Hyuga girl. When they came to the entrance, Hinata wasn't even sweating. Naruto was so exhausted that he nearly fell down. Shino used his bugs to carry Naruto to a hotel. Even though Sasuke was rich, he insisted that the girls share one room and the guys another. Kara wasn't really happy about this. Sasuke said this was for her own protection. But Sasuke agreed that they go out for something to eat and he would pay for everything. They went out to a local restaurant not far from the hotel. Ino left early, saying that she had to go buy some supplies for the mission. Shino offered to go with her, but she said that she would be all right.

Ino bought some Kunai, more shuriken, food, food pills and chips for Choji so he doesn't eat all the food supply. Once she was done shopping, she noticed it was twilight.

_ Oh, I should get back to the hotel. Shino-kun might be a little worried. He seemed worried back at restaurant. _Ino thought. Then a voice called to her.

"HeyBlondie! Wanna hang with us for a while?" called a guy in an alley. He had some friends with him. They came to Ino. One of the guys tried to put his arm around her but she pushed him away.

"Aw, c'mon. Don't be like that!" said the guy. He tried to put his arm around Ino again. This time, she whipped out a kunai.

"Don't touch me!!!!" yelled Ino. They knocked the kunai out of her hand and they used it against her. They grabbed her from behind, and put the kunai to her neck. One of the guys grabbed her ponytail and ripped off her hair tie. Her long hair came flying out all over her face.

"Don't touch her." Said a deep familiar voice. Ino looked up. It was no other than her Shino-kun!

"SHINO!" Ino yelled gleefully. The guys started to get mad.

"Hey, who are you?" asked one of the guys.

"Your worst nightmare." Said Shino simply. The guys started to laugh.

"HA! How are you our worst nightmare?" laughed another one.

"Like this." Shino sent his bugs to fetch Ino. The swarm picked Ino up away from the guys and to Shino. They set Ino down gently and she ran and threw her arms around Shino.

"Shino! You don't know how glad I am to see you right now!" Ino said blissfully. They started to walk away.

"Hey, hey, hey. You aren't getting away that easily!" said the leader of the guys. Shino turned around. Ino held on to Shino tighter.

"Oh, really?" asked Shino. Then he let out a swarm of bugs again.

"Oh man! You're Shino from the Aburame Clan! Your dad…" said one of the guys. He was too scared to finish his sentence.

"Do you think you can stop me now?" asked Shino. The guys ran away before Shino could attack.

"Shino?" asked Ino. Shino looked down.

"Yes, Ino?"

"I really want to thank you for saving me. If you hadn't got there, they would've killed me."

"Don't worry. It's nothing," said Shino blushing. Ino went on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. Shino started to blush even more. Then Ino started to shiver.

"Ino! You're cold." Shino said. Ino tried to deny it.

"No Shino, don't worry. I'm not-oh." Shino had taken off his jacket. He was now wearing a fish net shirt and his sweat pants. Even though you couldn't tell, Shino was really muscular. He was just as muscular as Sasuke and Naruto. Shino couldn't help but smile when he saw Ino's face. She was really shocked. Shino put the jacket around her. It was really warm. Shino then put his arm around her protectively. They walked to the hotel like a real couple.

At the hotel, everyone was waiting anxiously for Ino and Shino's return. Kara was playing with her hands acting like they were puppets, Sakura was pacing around, Sasuke was watching Sakura and Naruto and Kiba were trying to comfort Hinata. When the two came in, everyone started to talk all at once.

"Ino-pig! You made us so worried!!!" yelled Sakura.

"Yay! Ino-chan! You're back!!!" cheered Kara

"Ino! I'm so glad you made it back all right." Sighed Hinata.

"'Bout time you're back." Said the boys who were present.

"What happened?" asked Kara.

"I almost got killed. Then Shino-kun saved me." Ino answered. Shino blushed when he heard 'kun' attached to his name. Everyone smiled.

"Are you and Shino going out now?" asked Kara.

_Oh no, she's going matchmaker. _Thought Sakura.

"Yes. Yes we are." Answered Ino. Shino never felt happier in his life. Naruto came over and pounded Shino on the back.

"HAHA! Good job Shino! You finally found a girl! Never knew you could do it!" cheered Naruto. Ino hit Naruto on the head.

"Be quiet Naruto! You're waking everyone up!"

"Maybe its time we go to bed?" suggested Sasuke. Everyone agreed. They went upstairs to their rooms. Shino and Ino were the last ones in the lobby.

"Shino-kun? Can I ask you something?" asked Ino.

"Yes Ino-chan?"

"Can I take off your shades?" Shino looked to see if there was anyone around. He nodded. Ino reached up and took off the shades. It revealed nice brown eyes. Ino gasped. They were not what she expected. She was always attracted to his mysterious aura, but this is what made her like him even more.

"Shino-kun… they're so… wow." Ino gasped.

"Promised not to tell?"

"I promise." Ino put his shades back on his face and gave him his jacket back. Shino walked Ino to her room.

"Good night Shino-kun," Ino said, blue eyes filled with emotion.

"Good night Ino-chan," Shino leaned in to kiss her then…

"HEY!! HAS ANYONE SEEN A BATHROOM?" Kara yelled as she opened the door. Shino pulled back from his lean. Two more inches… just two more.

"GET BACK IN THERE!!! LAST TIME I CHECKED THERE WAS A BATHROOM IN THERE!!" Ino yelled at her.

"BUT IT'S BROKEN! TENTEN DROPPED A BIG SPIKEY BALL IN THE TOILET AND I NEED TO GO PEE!"

"GET SAKURA TO TAKE YOU DOWNSTAIRS!"

"Okay." Then she woke up Sakura and they went downstairs to the public bathroom. Shino turned back to Ino.

"Now where were we…" Shino pulled Ino close and tried again. But…

"HEY WHO WANTS TO GET SOME RAMEN????" Naruto asked slamming the door open. Shino pulled back yet again from his beloved Ino-chan. Lee and Sasuke pulled Naruto back in. The next thing they heard was a BIG crash. Sasuke poked his head out.

" Don't worry, you two can have your long-awaited moment." Sasuke said. He gave them a peace sign and left the annoyed couple alone. Shino and Ino faced each other again.

"Finally, we're alone." Shino said. He pulled Ino close but…

"I'M BACK!!!!" Kara yelled. Shino and Ino glared at her. Sakura quickly pulled Kara back into their room. Shino turned to Ino and just hugged her tightly (Shino was afraid to kiss her. He didn't want anyone to ruin the moment). After hugging, they went back to their own rooms very disappointed.

Kara: AWWWW.

Shino: *blush*

Ino: Please review!

Neji: Kara-chan! You like-

Kara: Bye-Bye!!!

Neji: Hey! 


	5. Enter the River Country

Enter the River Country

Early next morning, the gang checked out of the hotel early. The more they travel, the farther away from Karin they'll be. Well, that's what Temari said anyways. At noon, they finally reached the River country. While walking, Lee stopped and sniffed the air. Everyone noticed and turned to look at the bushy-browed green person.

"Lee? What's up? Why'd you stop?" asked Tenten.

"There is a fine smell in the air. Like spices blending together in harmony. OH! I know what it is!!! IT'S THE CURRY OF LIFE SHOP!!!!!!!!"

"OH, NO!" cried Naruto, Neji (especially) and Tenten. Lee started to sprint towards a spicy smell. Kiba put Kara on Akamaru's back so she could keep up when they were chasing Lee (insert cheesy chase music here). Finally Lee stopped at a little shop. An old woman came out to see what was making all the noise. Lee ran to the old lady and started to twirl her around.

"GRANDMA SANSHOU!!!!!!!" Lee cried happily. He put the old lady down.

"Hello Lee. My, how you grown. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Mom? What's all the noise about?" a young man came out of the shop. A boy with shoulder length purple hair followed him out.

"KARASHI!!! RANMARU!!!" Lee ran over to the boys and gave them hugs. The man (Karashi) looked as if he was in pain after Lee's hug, but Ranmaru just laughed.

"Hi Naruto! Hi Neji! Hi Tenten!" Ranmaru waved at the trio.

"Hey Ranmaru! Hey Karashi!" They greeted. The rest of the ninja introduced themselves and Grandma Sanshou invited them in for some curry.

They settled themselves around a big table. They smelt a spicy aroma which Lee swooned at. Finally, curry was served. The curry sauce was black and bubbly with a million different spicy stuff in it. Kara hesitated a little.

"Um, I'm not the type of person who eats spicy stuff. But, I'll try." Then, everyone took a bite. Everyone, except Lee, Shino and Choji, fell back anime style. All their faces were bright red. Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Temari drank their water in one gulp. Kiba was slamming his head on the desk, Kara was doing the worm and Sasuke and Naruto looked like they were choking. Neji and Shikamaru need to drink two jugs of water before they were okay. Grandma Sanshou looked sympathetically at them.

"I know the curry was spicy, but I didn't know it would have that type of affect on 13 ninjas."

"No, Grandma, it's okay." Naruto choked out. Everyone else nodded.

"To tell you the truth, I've never tasted any curry like this in my lifetime" said Temari. From the distance, there was a bit of yelling.

"DEIDARA-SENPAI!! LOOK! THERE'S A CURRY SHOP OVER THERE! CAN WE GO? I'M SO EXHASTED! PLEASE SEMPAI? C'MON! LET'S GO, LET'S GO!!!!!"

"No."

"BUT, SENPAI!"

"No."

"PLEASE??????!"

"JUST SHUT UP TOBI!!!" the next thing everyone heard was a big bang. Then an orange, red and black flash came falling through the roof and it landed on Kara's curry. A man in an orange swirly mask was sitting in her curry. He was wearing the Akatsuki coat. Everyone looked at him with a weird and cautious look.

"Hi everybody! I'm Tobi!" said the guy in the mask.

"Hi! I'm Kara! But call me Kara-chan."

"Where is Sempai? He blasted me here. I don't know why he did that to Tobi. Tobi's a good boy!"

"I know Tobi's a good boy. Here, have a lollipop!" Kara handed Tobi an orange lollipop. The hidden leaf 12 and Temari gave Kara a weird look.

_ Since when does she give out lollipops? _Tenten thought. Then she turned to Neji, who was sitting beside her.

"Neji? Can you use your Byakugan please? I have a feeling about that lollipop." She whispered to Neji. He blushed at how close Tenten was to him. He was glad that no one saw him. Choji kept asking if he could have a lollipop too. Choji had everyone's attention.

"Okay Tenten." Neji whispered back. He did a couple of hand signs with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and his Byakugan appeared. He looked at the suspicious lollipop. It was no ordinary lollipop. It was actually a good meter. Tobi had 99% good and 1% smartness. Neji released his Byakugan. He told Tenten what he saw. Tenten gave him a confused looked. Neji shrugged. Tobi wasn't the smartest.

"So Tobi, who's your sempai?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Deidara-sempai is! He is always making clay figures and then, they go boom!!"

"Do you mean Deidara from the Akatsuki?"

"Yep! I'm the newbie! Sasori-sama isn't there anymore, so I got paired up with Sempai."

"Do you know Itachi Uchiha?"

"Yep! He's always so moody. Every time I try to cheer him up, he punches me away." Everyone went into sweat drop when they heard this.

"Can you tell me wh-"

"TOBI! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU! LEADER TOLD ME TO GET YOU!!!!"

"Oh! There's Sempai! Gotto go! Bye, bye Kara-chan! We might meet again!"

"See you soon Tobi! I'll give you more lollipops when we meet again!" Kara called after the departing Tobi. Sasuke was cursing to himself. He almost got the whereabouts of Itachi. Grandma Sanshou interrupted his cursing.

"It's almost nighttime. I'll show you to your rooms. They're upstairs." Everyone followed Grandma to their rooms. The girls went to one room and the guys went to another room. They all fell asleep right away. At about 4am, Sakura snuck out of the shop. She didn't notice a certain onyx-eyed boy was following her. She came to a clearing with shining butterflies. She stood there just mesmerized. They seemed to speak to her somehow. They were just begging her to dance with them. She twirled around, in motion with the butterflies.

In the shadows, Sasuke watched Sakura amazed. Her graceful movements seemed to attracted cherry blossom pedals to the scene. They swirled around Sakura emphasizing the fairness of her skin. She started to smile, enjoying the moment. Her bright green eyes twinkled with laughter. Sasuke smiled at the scene. In a matter of time, Sakura would notice him. Even though he didn't want to leave, he prepared to take off. Just then, the branch he was sitting on broke. Sasuke came falling down with a large crash. He noticed a rope tied to the tree a few meters away was Ino and Kara giggling. He glared at them angrily. They ran away leaving Sasuke behind. Kara took away the string to make it look like Sasuke broke the branch. He turned back to Sakura. The pedals were on the ground and the butterflies flew away. She stood hands on her hips facing Sasuke. Her cheeks were a little red because she was wearing a tang-top and pajama pants, but her eyes demanded an explanation. She opened her mouth saying one question Sasuke blushed at.

"Sasuke Uchiha, are you stalking me?" she must've not seen the duo matchmakers.

"N-n-no! It's not what you think! I heard some footsteps and I decide to see who it was and follow them. Then I saw you going out of the shop. I thought that you might get hurt since Karin or The Akatsuki might be somewhere around here. Then I saw you dancing and…" Sasuke stopped talking. Sakura was actually smiling at him! He expected her to punch him to the next century, but SHE WAS SMILING AND LAUGHING!

"Sasuke-kun, you went through all that trouble to see if I was okay? That's so sweet of you!" she leaned down and kissed Sasuke's forehead. He blushed furiously. She winked at him and ran off to the shop. He stayed sitting in the same spot. He went into shock and was paralyzed until sunrise.

From the shop, a certain group of girls were laughing hysterically. Kara and Ino told all the girls, including Sakura, what happened. They saw Naruto and Choji carrying the paralyzed boy back to the shop.

Tobi: Please review!

Kara: Hi Tobi! You're back!

Neji: Kara-chan likes-

Kara: TOBI ATTACK!

Deidara: TOBI!!!!

Kara: Aww man! 

Tobi: Bye, bye!!!! 


	6. Karin Attacks!

Karin Attacks!

The next night, the gang stopped to camp. They were near the borderline, but it was too dark to continue. Everyone set Naruto and Hinata on guard. Hinata had the East side and Naruto had the West. Naruto didn't feel comfortable leaving Hinata alone. He knew she was tough, but he didn't know if she could win against Karin. The next thing he knew, a figure landed beside him. He pulled out his kunai. Naruto turned around to find Hinata instead of Karin.

"Hinata-chan? What are you doing here?" he saw she had a kunai in her hand too.

"I thought I saw Karin. I was really worried. I rushed over here to fight her." Hinata said with a blush. Naruto dropped his kunai and hugged Hinata.

"I was worried about you too Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered. He let go, but he was still holding her hand.

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

"Be careful Hinata-chan." Naruto let go of her hand. She smiled at him and disappeared. He looked in her direction. In the next few hours, Naruto heard a scream.

_Hinata. _

Naruto ran as fast as he could to Hinata's side. He found her lying down unconscious. Anger started to boil inside of Naruto. He saw Karin with a screaming Kara.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!!! I NEED TO GO PEE!!!!!!" Kara screamed. Everyone woke up at the screaming. Hinata woke up and started to run after Karin. Naruto followed after. After all the stuff was packed up, everyone followed. They caught up with Naruto and Hinata moments later.

"Listen up everyone. I have a plan." Shikamaru said."Someone needs to distract Karin while we get Kara-chan out. Sakura-"

"No." everyone turned their eyes to Sasuke."Sakura is NOT going to endanger herself."

"Sasuke-kun. Please. We have to get Kara-chan back. I have to do this. If I don't, Karin might kill her. Kara-chan won't do what Karin will say. We'll fail the mission and make Kara-chan's family sad." She looked at him with her pleading green eyes.

"Okay. Sakura, please, don't get killed."

"I won't. Karin will be sure to die." Sakura reassured him.

"There were 2 other ninjas. One had a lot of weapons and the other was really big." Hinata said.

"Okay. Tenten? Will you take on the one with weapons? You're the only one who can take him." Shikamaru asked. Tenten looked at Neji. He looked somewhat upset. But, he nodded. Tenten looked back at Shikamaru.

"I'll do it. I promise. He won't get in the way." Tenten said.

"Good. Now-"Temari cut him off.

"I'll face off the last one. Shikamaru, don't argue with me. I'm going to fight him. Okay, Crybaby?"

"Troublesome woman. Okay, but please don't die." Shikamaru said."Hinata, can you back up Kiba? I have a feeling that there will be traps." Hinata nodded. Naruto started to protest, but Hinata stopped him. Then he fell silent." The rest of us will guard the outside to make sure they don't get away. We'll help Kiba and Hinata with Kara's escape. Oh, and Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Don't get in Sakura's way." Sasuke didn't say anything. He knew that Sakura was probably the strongest ninja in Konoha other, than Lady Tsunade. He was still worried though. Neji was as worried as Sasuke was. Tenten was going up against a skilled Sound ninja without him. He looked at Tenten, who gave him a reassuring smile. She jumped near him and put something in his hand. He looked and saw a square locket. He opened it and saw a picture of him and a smiling Tenten when they were genin. He gripped the locket in his hand. He didn't want to lose Tenten. Not now, not ever.

Naruto was on the verge of crying. Hinata was risking her life. He knew she had to, but if he had a choice, she wouldn't do this. Naruto wanted her to stay with him. Not to leave him ever. Sadly, being a ninja can't allow that. He would protect her if Shikamaru and Temari allowed him. He didn't want to stay back and watch. Now, he knew what Sakura felt back in their genin days. She wanted to be fighting with them, not in the sidelines. Now it was her time to shine. He jumped beside Kiba and Akamaru.

"Kiba, please protect Hinata." He asked Kiba. Kiba gave Naruto a wolfy grin.

"Don't worry. I'll protect Hinata with my life. I always do on missions." Kiba said. Then, he got more serious. "Naruto, do you like Hinata?"

"Yes. I do." Naruto answered truthfully.

"I knew it. I'll never have a chance against you. I've like Hinata since the Academy days. She was always watching you. She seemed inspired by your strength. I was happy when I was put into a team with her. But she looked over to your table. Not at me or Shino. It always seemed like she was deep in thought whenever she was around you. Even though I didn't want to admit it, I was jealous. Yes, I was jealous of you, the idiot who's on the bottom of the class, always treated with disrespect. I was jealous because Hinata loved YOU." Kiba sadly explained quietly enough so Hinata couldn't hear."But no matter what, I will protect her." Kiba said finally. Naruto smiled and thanked Kiba.

Meanwhile, Kara was screaming her head off at Karin and her teammates Jugo and Suigetsu. Suigetsu was shining his swords instead of helping his teammates control Kara.

"UNTIE ME!!! OR FACE MY WRATH!!!!!!!" Kara screamed.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!! WE ALREADY UNTIED YOU TO GO TO THE BATHROOM AND THAT'S IT! NO MORE UNTYING!!" The red hair kunoichi with glasses yelled. Jugo was calmer.

"Kara, please stop yelling. We don't want any trouble okay?" Jugo said.

"NO NOT UNTIL YOU LET ME GO-"Karin put a genjutsu on Kara. Kara immediately slumped down in a deep sleep. Suigetsu stopped polishing his swords.

"Karin, did you really have to do that? She's just a kid you know." Suigetsu said. Karin punched him hard in the face.

"I'M THE LEADER AND YOU WILL NOT QUESTION MY DESICIONS!" Karin screamed. Suigetsu rubbed his face. He wondered why Karin always was punching him.

"Suigetsu, as Leader, I say you carry the girl to the hide out." Karin commanded. Suigetsu mumbled under his breath the whole way.

Sakura: Please review!

Sasuke: Do what she says. Now.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, you're forgetting something.

Sasuke: Please.

Sakura: Good Sasuke-kun!


	7. Battle with the Sound

Battle with the Sound!

Karin and her team arrived at a cave near the Akatsuki hideout. Karin went deep into the cave and hid Kara behind a rock. She sensed a familiar body and 12 other bodies coming. She went to the cave entrance to find Sasuke and the gang. Karin smiled when she saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you came for me." Karin said affectionately. Sasuke frowned. Sakura put on her gloves.

"I'm here for the girl. My mission is to protect her. Now Karin, where is she?" Sasuke asked sternly.

"But Sasuke, I have to have her. She's going to help us with our relationship."

"One: I'm not interested. Two: There's another girl and she's not you. Three: You're not my type." Said Sasuke. Karin took a step towards him.

"But Sasuke… I thought-"Karin was cut off by a kunai. She dodged it by only an inch. Sakura was standing in front Sasuke.

"You will not touch him! Can't you see he's not interested in you?" Sakura screamed at Karin. Karin was shocked. The girl standing in front of Sasuke was way prettier than her.

"Oh? And Sasuke is interested in YOU?" Karin taunted. Sakura got ready to attack. Sasuke stopped her.

"Karin, meet Sakura. This is the girl I was talking about." Sasuke said. He slipped a bracelet on Sakura's wrist. It was a charm bracelet with an Uchiha fan and a cherry blossom. Sakura looked at him pleased. Sasuke blushed. Tears started to fall down on Karin's cheeks.

"No, no, NO! This couldn't be! I wanted you to be with me! You're supposed to be with ME!" Karin screamed. She threw a kunai at Sakura, who deflected it easily.

"Karin, I don't think it's smart to go against a student of Tsunade." Sakura said.

"Tsunade? The Sannin?"

"Yep. You got that right. Now, let's fight!" Sakura said. She turned to the others. "GO!" she yelled at them. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Choji, Neji, Shino, Ino and Lee went outside the cave. Tenten, Temari, Hinata and Kiba went deeper in the cave. They left Sakura with Karin. They met Suigetsu on the way.

"What have we got here? Four ninja? Leaf ninja, to be exacted." Said Suigetsu. Tenten stepped forward.

"Where is Kara-chan? Take us to her NOW." Tenten said.

"Oh, feisty and cute. Exactly how I like them." Suigetsu took out his sword. Tenten got her scrolls.

"Temari, Hinata, Kiba. Go now. I'll take care of purple eyes here. If I die, tell Neji I'm sorry." The three ran off. Hinata had her Byakugan activated. They dodged every trap there was. Jugo came out and stopped them.

"Karin told me to stop any enemy ninja that came here. You're not going to get Kara!"

"Too bad. You have to fight me in order to stop us." Temari said as she whipped out her giant fan. Kiba and Hinata swiftly escaped from the fight.

**Meanwhile**

Karin and Sakura fought an epic battle. Sakura, being Tsunade's student, managed to keep Karin busy. But, Karin was Orochimaru's assistant. Their skill level was almost the same. Sakura would knock the breath out of Karin but, Karin would heal herself quickly. They were both filled with scratches from kunai and shuriken. Both women were determined to win for Sasuke. Karin wanted to kill Sakura so she can have Sasuke for herself. Sakura just wanted to protect Sasuke from Karin. They continued to fight on.

Tenten and Suigetsu's swords clashed together with a big clang. Both were very skilled in sword fighting. Suigetsu never expected this from a girl. He had heard of a skilled weapon-using kunoichi in Konoha, but he didn't believe it. Now, he was proved wrong. He now believed that he was coming face-to-face with the skilled weapon-using Kunoichi.

"Had enough already purple-eyes?" Tenten said as their swords clashed again. Suigetsu grunted at the impacted. He had a feeling this was going to be a long fight.

Temari was having sort of a hard time. Jugo was stronger than she had sized him up as. Jugo had an ability to transform. He could take her attacks quite well. All the damage he had was only a few scratches. She had a lot of scratches. To make matters worse, she was bleeding. She was also tired, to top it all off. But to return to Shikamaru, she had to stay strong.

Kiba and Hinata managed to get to Kara in time. She was tied up with tears in her eyes. Hinata noticed she was in a genjutsu. She muttered a name in her sleep.

_Lee._

Hinata had her Byakugan deactivated by then. Having it on for a while drained a lot of chakra. She didn't notice a trap around Kara. But Kiba did. He remembered his promise to Naruto. He had to keep Hinata safe.

"HINATA!! Watch out!" Kiba stopped Hinata before she walked into the trap. Kiba deactivated the paper bombs and ripped them up. Hinata went to Kara and released the genjutsu. Kara woke up right away.

"KARIN!! WHERE ARE YOU!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE A BIG UGLY MEANIE!" Kara looked around. She saw Hinata and Kiba standing there smiling at her. "KIBA! AKAMARU! HINATA-CHAN! YOU'RE HERE!!!!" she cried happily. She tried to break the ropes, but ended up squirming on the ground.

"Kara-chan, those are chakra ropes." Kiba said laughing. Hinata broke the ropes with her gentle fist.

"Let's go!" Kara said in a hurry. Kiba lifted her on Akamaru's back. The trio started to run.

Tenten and Temari met up with them on the way out. They were both pretty tired, but defeated their opponents. Sakura and Karin's fight still raged on.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Kara screamed at Sakura.

"Kara-chan! Go with the others! I'll finish her off!" Sakura waited till they were all outside. She infused chakra in her hand.

"What are you gonna do now? Try and punch me again?" Karin asked.

"Nope. This." Sakura punched the ground making it shake the whole cave. "CHERRY BLOSSOM IMPACT!" she screamed. Rocks started to fall. Karin tried to get out, but Sakura stopped her with a punch.

Outside, the gang watched cave fall. Sasuke was trying to run towards to falling cave.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!" he screamed. Naruto and Neji held him back. Ino was crying, for her best friend was sacrificing her life. Shino was comforting her. Kara watched paralyzed and fell over. Lee was next to her crying for his friend. Everyone was in agony.

Now, the cave was a pile of rubble. Naruto and Neji let go of Sasuke and let him run over to the pile of rocks.

"Sakura? Please, be alive. SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sasuke let the hot tears run down his cheeks as he dug for Sakura. He was desperate to find her. Her voice ran through his head. He saw her emerald eyes, her smile and her bright pink hair. Then he found the bracelet he given her. He wasn't about to give up yet.

Tenten watched Sasuke look for Sakura. It was sad that poor Sasuke was heartbroken. She started to cry. Neji hugged her tight.

"Tenten, have fate. You know that Sakura is tougher than Karin. She has a great chance of surviving." Neji whispered in Tenten's ear.

"Thank-you. Neji-kun." She whispered back. Neji flinched at the words _Neji-kun. _He felt happiness go through himself.

Sasuke was still looking franticly. Sakura was nowhere to be seen. Just as he was going to give up, he heard a sweet voice.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke saw Sakura leaning on a boulder and she was sitting down. He ran to her happily.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!" he knelt down beside her. Sasuke hugged her. "I was so worried. I thought I lost you. Oh, and you dropped this." Sasuke put the bracelet back on Sakura's wrist. Sakura smiled at Sasuke.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun. I knew you would come back for me. And don't worry. I'm not badly hurt."

"Thank Kami-san." Everyone came to the scene. The girls (Kara was not paralyzed anymore) and Lee started to cry, the guys smiled in relief and Akamaru came up to Sakura and licked her. They left the pile of rocks and left for Kara's village.

Kara: Yay! Sakura-chan's alive!!! OWWWW!!! My back hurts!

Kiba: Maybe you should've not squirmed around too much!

Lee: Kiba! Be nice to the youthful Kara-chan!

Kara: Yeah!

Neji: Kara-chan! You- OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kara: *Innocent whistle while holding a big metal stick.*

Tenten: Where's my metal rod?

Kara: Uh, Please Review! Bye, Bye!! 


	8. Home at Last

Home at Last

The 13 ninja and Kara reached a lone village 30km from the Sand Village the next day. A few villagers stopped and stared at the ninjas. Then they stared at the missing little girl. One villager, a tall girl, ran to Kara and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"KARA-CHAN!!! WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" the girl yelled happily.

"ASAMI-CHAN!! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" Kara pounded Asami's fist.

"YEAH!!!!!!!" the young girls both screamed. Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"OH! Sorry guys! Asami-chan, these are the ninja who protected me from the ugly evil lady!"

"Hi everybody!" Asami looked at Lee concerned. "Um, who's the bushy browed guy here?"

"That's Lee! He's always like that!"

"Who are the rest of the ninja?"

"The orange guy is Naruto; the pretty girl beside him is Hinata, Sasuke is the guy with the cockatoo head-"

"HEY!" Sasuke said angrily. Sakura patted his shoulder. He calmed down right away.

"Sorry Sasuke, the girl with the pink hair is Sakura, Kiba is the boy with the red marks on his cheeks, Akamaru is Kiba's dog, Shino is the guy with the shades, his girlfriend Ino is the girl with the long blonde ponytail, Choji is the guy eating chips, Shikamaru is the guy with the spiky ponytail, Temari is the girl with four ponytails, Neji is the boy with the really long hair and the girl with her hair in buns is Tenten." At that moment, a family came out of a house. They looked at Kara and the women ran to Kara and hugged her.

"Kara! I missed you so much!" said the women.

"Mom! I missed you too!" Kara said.

"Nice to have you back little sis." Said a chunin level ninja. She had the Sand Village's forehead protector on. She also had black glasses.

"Onee-san!" Kara pounded the chunin's fist.

"Try harder." Kara pounded the fist again.

"!!!!!!!!!!!" the chunin laughed at Kara. Everyone went into sweat drop. A little boy ran up to the girls.

"Onee-san! You're back!" said the little boy.

"Hello Otouto-san." Kara grumbled. Kara went to a man beside her mother and hugged him. "DAD!" she yelled gladly. Shikamaru noticed that this man couldn't be the matchmaker. He didn't have the right look. The woman, however, had the matchmaker kimono on. This woman is where Kara got her matchmaking skills from. The man came to the ninjas.

"Thank you, Hidden Leaf. Here is your payment."

"You're welcome. We'll protect your youthful daughter any day!" Lee said happily. Kara smiled. She went to the ninja and handed them a picture.

"Here, I hope you will remember me!" Kara said. Tenten hugged Kara.

"Of Course we'll remember you!" Tenten said.

"GROUP HUG!!!!!" Naruto yelled. Everyone then hugged Kara. Sakura gave Kara a book.

"This is a book of flowers. The flowers represent each one of us." Sakura said. The book only had a few pages. "Don't open the book till you get home. Okay?"

"Okay Sakura-chan. I'll wait." Kara said. Temari gave Kara's older sister a familiar look.

"Kiku-san? Is that you?" Temari asked the chunin. The chunin gave a start.

"Temari-sama? I thought you were someone else. That's why I didn't recognize you right away."

"Don't worry about it. Why aren't you in the village?"

"Kankuro-sensei said I could go home for the week. Kazekage-sama said he didn't have any missions for us for a while."

"KANKURO IS YOUR WHAT!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed. Kiku rolled her eyes.

"I said he's my SENSEI."

"H-h-how?" Everyone rolled their eyes.

"She got put into a team with Kankuro as her Sensei." Temari said annoyed. Shikamaru flinched at Temari's tone of voice. When she's annoyed, she's quite scary.

"That's not what I meant. If she lives here… then how is she a ninja from the Sand?" Naruto asked.

"I was sent there for ninja training. Now I live there part time." Kiku answered. The Sand chunin seemed annoyed. Then two boys came running to Kiku.

"Kiku-chan! We got a message from Sensei! He said that we have to go back to the village!" said a brown-haired boy. The other boy beside him had brown hair with grayish streaks, like a falcon.

"Takahiro-kun? Hayato-kun? Is there something wrong?"

"Kazekage-sama found a mission for u. It's a B-rank." Said the boy with the gray streaks. "Who are the Leaf ninja?"

"These are Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Lee and Shikamaru." Kiku gestured to each ninja as she said their names.

"Hey, I'm Hayato." Said the boy with grey streaks.

"I'm Takahiro!" greeted the other boy. He seemed very excited to meet the ninjas. He looked at Sakura. "Hey… you look like the ninja that saved Kankuro-sensei." Sakura looked shocked.

"How did you know that?" Sakura asked. The boy grinned sheepishly.

"Kankuro-sensei told us about the ninja of the Hidden Leaf." Takahiro explained. "He mentioned a medical ninja with pink hair that saved him from poison. I figured you must be the ninja."

"Oh." That was all Sakura could say. She didn't know that Kankuro was talking about her.

"Well, we better get going. Goodbye Temari-sama. Goodbye Hidden Leaf." Hayato said. He turned to his teammates. "Kiku-san, Takahiro. We'll take Takeshi." Hayato did a summoning jutsu a normal sized falcon appeared. Hayato looked really mad.

"Kenji! Where's your dad?" Hayato yelled.

"He's busy. So he sent me." Said the bird. "So, what did you need me for?"

"Well, we needed to go back to the village for a B-rank mission. So I was going to ask your dad for a ride back. So maybe-"

"Well, I'm not needed. Bye, bye!" Kenji disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hayato looked furious instead of angry now.

"HEY!!! I wasn't finished with-never mind. Kiku-san, Takahiro? I think we need another ride." He looked scared when Kiku gave him a menacing look.

"Great job bird-brain. What are we going to say to Kazekage-sama and Kankuro-sensei? That we're late because we couldn't get a ride with your falcon!" Kiku yelled.

"Pretty much." Answered Hayato, just as fierce she was. The two glared at each other. "Oh and why don't you summon your animal? You know, you can be such a fur-head."

"Who are you calling fur-head, you feather-brain. They're injured right now so they can't take us. Remember? And don't give me that look. At least my animals listen to me first before leaving!" both ninja had demonic looks in their eyes. Takahiro looked really frighten at his possessed teammates. Kiba turned to the poor boy.

"Dude, aren't you gonna stop them?" said Kiba as Takahiro's teammates started to fight in full combat mode.

"No way! Last time I tried to stop them; I couldn't get out of bed for a week!" Takahiro said frightened. "Kiku-chan and Hayato can fight for hours!" the two young ninjas now came at each other in full force.

"WATER KATANA!" Kiku's katana started to glow blue.

"SHOUTA WIND SWORD!" Hayato's sword glowed yellow. Just as the weapons were about to collide, it was none other than Kankuro that stopped them. He had an annoyed look on his face.

"Why do you guys fight all the time? And Hayato, didn't I tell you to control your falcons?" both ninjas bowed their heads.

"Sorry Sensei." They both said. Takahiro sighed in relief. He didn't have to stop them this time.

"Good. Now let's go before Gaara sends someone to get us. Oh, and hey you guys." Kankuro grinned at the others. "Sorry about my students. Kiku and Hayato, as you can see, don't get along well." He looked at his sister. "Hey sis, I see your boyfriend is here too." When Kankuro said 'your boyfriend' he looked straight at Shikamaru. Temari glared at her brother.

"Kankuro, you-"

"Uh, gotta go, Gaara's waiting. Bye!!!" Kankuro and his students disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**At the Sand Village**

"Whew, got away just in time." Kankuro sighed in relief. He looked at his three chunin students.

"Why did you run away from Temari-sama?" Kiku asked. Kankuro knew that she looked up to his sister.

"Well, uh…"

"Are you scared of her?" Hayato asked.

"Uh…"

"Are you Sensei? Scared of your sister?" Takahiro asked grinning. Kankuro saw that these three had evil looks in their eyes.

"C'mon you guys, let's go to Gaara before he signs our mission to someone else." Kankuro said saving himself from extreme humiliation.

_Jeez, why does he always change the subject? We were so close to embarrassing him. _Hayato thought. Then, Team Kankuro went off to the Kazekage tower.

The leaf ninja had a puzzling look in their eyes after Team Kankuro left. Kankuro didn't usually act like that when they're around. Temari swore silently under her breath. She wanted to make Kankuro never want to embarrass her in front of The Hidden Leaf. Especially Shikamaru. Shikamaru, on the other hand was smiling to himself. When he heard Kankuro say something to Temari about a boyfriend, he looked up to see Temari blushing. Being a genius, he figured out (finally) that Temari liked him. To test this theory out, he stepped towards Temari and said something that would've got him killed if Temari didn't like him.

"Temari, so… who's your boyfriend?" He asked. Then, Kara gasped. Then she got an evil grin on her face. She opened her mouth to sing…

"SHIKA AND TEMARI SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST-"

"KARA-CHAN!!!!" Choji tackled Kara.

"CHOJI! GET OFF ME!" Kara yelled.

"Kara-chan, you better be careful what you say. A mad Shikamaru is dangerous. Plus, a mad Temari is way worse." Choji explained as he got off Kara.

"Oh…………" Kara said and zipped her lips. Literally. Shikamaru asked the question again.

"Temari, who is your boyfriend?"

"No one." She answered.

"Good. Will you be mine?" Shikamaru gave her a crooked smile. Temari blushed and nodded her head yes. Shikamaru came over to Temari and put his arm around her. Choji, Naruto and Kiba wolfed whistled at them and the girls squealed.

"Huh, what a drag. Now we have to deal with the screaming." Shikamaru said. Temari elbowed him playfully. Sasuke looked at the sun. It should be time to go now.

"Uh, you guys? I hate to be the party pooper but, I think it's time to go." Sasuke said. Everyone sighed.

"Sasuke's right we have to go. Tsunade-sama will be angry." Said Neji. Kara sighed.

"Well, if it's really time for you to go… I'LL MISS YOU!!!" Kara screamed.

"GROUP HUG AGAIN!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto. Everyone joined in. After the second tearful goodbye, the Hidden Leaf 12 left the village. They waved at Kara until they couldn't see her anymore.

In Kara's room, Kara decided to read the ninja's book. When she opened it she gasped. In the first page, assortments of flowers were shown. In the next page, there was a cherry blossom and a blue aster was intertwined. Sakura and Sasuke's names were signed on this page. In another page a lavender flower and a tiger lily were tied together. Hinata's neat signature was beside Naruto's messy one. Ino and Shino's page had a rose and a wildflower on it. A white moon flower was with a pink primrose on Neji and Tenten's page. Shikamaru and Temari had a marigold and a purple crocus. Kiba and Akamaru had a morning glory, Choji had a squash flower and Lee had a lime green button mum. Kara decided to treasure this book forever.

Kara: *sniff* I'll miss them…

Kiku: Hey, you got a letter from a Neji Hyuga.

Kara: What does it say?

Kiku: You like-

Hayato: Kiku-

Kiku: *punches Hayato* WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE! *kicks Hayato out*

Kara: *grabs letter and burns it* Well good riddance. Please review!!


	9. The Return

The Return ^o^

(10 years later)

In Konaha, a 21 year old lady went through the gate.

"Hello! I came to live here, so here is the stuff that are the reasons why I have to live here." Said the black haired girl. The 2 guards nodded and let her come through. This lady has brown eyes and contacts, but never fully showed her face. She also carries a book that is old and she has a mysterious mood. When she was walking, she saw a ramen shop. She glanced at it, and then went in. Inside the shop was a lot of people. The first one she saw was a blonde haired man with a lady with long hair, familiar...Then, she saw a blonde haired lady with a long pony tail and a man who hides his face with sunglasses and a jacket. She was sure she knew that people! The next one was a lady with pink hair and emerald eyes, and a man who has a cockatoo head! Man! Her mind was going crazy with familiarness! To see more of them, she went to a seat that is next to the rest and noticed a man with long hair and a lady who puts her hair in buns. She was hitting herself mentally. The next people she saw was a man who's head looked like a pineapple and a lady who has four ponytails. She must be seeing things. Last but not least, she saw a man who has fang marks and another man who has bushy eyebrows!!!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH" the lady screamed. Everyone looked at her.

"Excuse me lady, do you have a problem?" the pink haired girl asked.

"YOU GUYS WERE IN MY CHILDHOOD!!!" she shouted. Then her hood fell off. It was none other than...

"Kara?" asked the bun lady.

"Yeah it's me, I changed a lot, but same attitude, now has anyone seen the bathroom? Just kidding!" Kara said. Then a group of kids ran into the shop.

"And I see you guys got kids eh? Heh, heh…" Kara laughed.

"Reika, didn't I tell you to stay home?" said the blonde haired lady.

"So Ino, you got a girl?" said Kara

"Yep! Actually, you totally changed." said Ino.

"Maybe I'll meet the rest of the kids when you guys come to my new home." said Kara.

"You're going to live here?" asked the pink haired lady.

"Of course! I'm starting a new life here matchmaking, Sakura." Said Kara. Then she was reuniting with the others and the last person she was reuniting was the bushy brows man.

"It's been a long time since I seen you..." Kara said. Then she turned around and everyone caught her blushing.

"Kara, were you blushing this whole time?" Sakura asked. Kara was shaking her head no.

"Who me? No, I never blush! Never in my life. L-I-F-E!" she protested.

"Uh...Kara...Weren't you supposed to do something before you get your house" Naruto asked.

"OH NO!!! I'M LATE!!!! I NEED TO GET TO LADY HOKAGE RIGHT NOW ASAP!" Kara shouted. Then she ran to the wall and she made a hole in the wall.

"Let's go follow her..." Shikamaru answered. Everyone (except Lee and Kiba) rounded up their children and went to the Hokage tower.

----------------------------At The Hokage Tower ^.^-----------------------

Kara had a difficult time with her hearing that she lost volume control.

"WHY WERE YOU SO LATE!!!?" Tsunade yelled.

"I WAS JUST BUMPED INTO THINGS THAT'S ALL!!" Kara said (she was shouting because she lost volume control). The 14 ninjas went into the room with their children (don't include Lee and Kiba!). They were all covering their ears because Tsunade and Kara were making such a ruckus.

"What's going on Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"It seems that our new guest bumped into things, anyways, meet Kara. You met her before eh?" said Lady Tsunade.

"Well Lady Tsunade, these are the people I bumped into." Kara said doing some fake laughing.

"Oh well…Just sign these papers and you'll get yourself an apartment. Just go…" Tsunade mumbled. Kara was signed the paper and left. She wasn't looking where she was going because she was too busy reading the papers. Just then, she crashed on top of someone ^-^.

"I am so sorry!" said Kara as she was opening her eyes. Her contact lens was gone, but luckily she got her glasses. She putted them on and she was lying down on….

LEE!!!!

"Kara-chan? Is that you? You've grown so much! Now you're old enough to train with me! How old are you now? Can I call you Kara-san now?" Lee asked.

"21." She answered.

"I'm 26! That's not much of a difference. How about we train after you unpack. I'll even help you!"

"Um… thanks but, I have a job as a matchmaker here."

"That's okay!!! I'll help you anyways!" Lee said. He took half of Kara's stuff and they went to her new apartment. Lee set out all her stuff in no time. Kara was amazed at the green person in her new home.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Who's there?"

"Isamu Uchiha, Kenta Uzamaki, Reika Aburame, Kiyoko Hyuga, Kokoro Hyuga, Masaru Nara." The children said. Kara let them in. The Uchiha boy had the same hair colour as his father but his eyes were green, like his mom. Kenta had blonde hair and the Hyuga eyes. Reika Aburame was as pretty as her mother but her hair was as dark as her father's. The Hyuga twins had Tenten's hair and looks but, also had the Hyuga eyes.

"WOW! You look so much like your parents!" Kara exclaimed.

"Our parents told us about you. Mommy, Auntie Hinata, Auntie Ino and Auntie Sakura told us to bring you this." The twin girls said. By the tone of their voice, it seems like they inherited their mother's attitude. They gave Kara a basket filled with sweets, flowers and jewellery.

"WOW!! Thank you." Kara said. The flowers were from the Yamanaka Flower Shop, the sweets were from Sakura and Hinata and the jewellery was from Tenten. Kara each gave them a lollipop.

"KARA-SAN! WHY ARE YOU GIVING THEM LOLLIPOPS AND NOT-MFFF!" Kara stuffed a lollipop in Lee's mouth. The children started to laugh at the sight. Two ANBU came in. Kara recognized the two as Naruto and Sasuke.

"Kids? What's wrong? Why did I hear screaming?" Sasuke said. The two ANBU looked at Lee.

"Why does Lee have a lollipop in his mouth?" Naruto asked.

"Kara-san stuffed in his mouth Dad." Kenta said as he jumped in Naruto's arms. Isamu did the same with his dad.

"Why are you in your ANBU outfits?" Isamu asked his dad.

"Lady Tsunade is sending us to the Rain Village to check with Lady Konan." Sasuke answered. "Reika, your dad is coming with us too."

"Aww. He was going to help me with my butterfly jutsu." Reika said disappointed.

"It was a last minute decision Reika-chan." Shino said when he appeared suddenly. Reika jumped into Shino's arms. "I'll help you with the butterfly jutsu when I come back. Just don't tell your mom about your jutsu. We want it a surprise. If she finds out now she'll beat me up for not telling her right away."

"Okay Daddy." Reika said.

"Hey Reika-chan." Kiba said as he came in.

"Uncle Kiba!!!" Reika jumped down from Shino's arms and ran to Kiba's. Akamaru came in and licked Reika. He went to the other children and played with them. The kids in the adult's arms jumped down and played with Akamaru. Everyone started to laugh. An amber-coloured little dog came in. Behind it came a boy looking exactly like Kiba.

"Hi Dad!" he said happily.

"Hey, Katsuo-kun. How's Kohaku doing?" Kiba asked. He gestured to the little dog with Akamaru.

"He's as hyper as ever."

"Just like you and Naruto."

"HEY!!!!!" Naruto and Katsuo yelled. Kiba laughed at them.

"Chill you guys. I was kidding." Kiba said. "Don't go destroying Kara's house in your rampages."

"WE DO NOT HAVE RAMPAGES!!!!!"

"Kiba lay off. I think the idiot and your son is gonna beat you up soon." Sasuke said. "And I think we better get going. Lady Konan is waiting. Bye everyone. Kids, behave with your mothers." The ANBU took off to the Village entrance. Their kids waved goodbye to their dads. Kiba and Akamaru took their sons home when the ANBU left (they had to go train or Kiba's mom would get angry). When the Inuzukas left, a little girl and a big husky man knocked on the door.

"Hello? Kara? It's me Choji!" the man said. Kara opened the door.

"Hi Choji! Oh, who's this?" Kara gestured to the girl behind Choji.

"This is Chouko. Say hello Chouko." Choji said to the little girl.

"Hello." Chouko said shyly.

"Want a lollipop Chouko?" Kara asked. Chouko nodded. Kara gave her a lollipop. She also gave Choji one. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Neji and Shikamaru came in. Everyone had a good talk with Kara until sundown. Then, they took the kids home to get them ready for bed. Lee was the last to leave.

"Bye Kara-san! See ya tomorrow!!!" Lee said as he left.

"Bye Lee." Kara said. Then, she handed Lee something. It was a lime green button mum. The same kind of flower he put in Kara's flower book. When Lee left, Kara lied down on her bed thinking to herself about the future to come.

The End!

In case you didn't know the meanings of the names of the kids, here they are!

Reika: Lovely flower

Chouko: Butterfly child

Katsuo: Victory hero

Kohaku: Amber

Isamu: Courage/Bravery

Kenta: Healthy/Strong big/thick

Kiyoko: Pure/Clean child

Kokoro: Heart/Sprit

Masaru: Victory

Kara: Good to be back in Konoha!

Neji: KARA! The truth will be revealed!

Kara: What truth…?

Neji: YOU LIKE-

Kiyoko and Kokoro: Daddy? Why are you yelling?

Neji: Never mind. 

Kara: I like Lee.

Neji: Y-you confessed! 

Kara: Just waiting for the right time.

Neji: *faints*

Tenten: Kiyoko, Kokoro? What happened to your Daddy?

Twins: Kara-san made him faint.

Tenten: Kara? Care to explain?

Kara: I confessed my secret that he's been trying to say.

Tenten: FINALLY!

Kara: Please review!!!


End file.
